world_race_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Het Patel
Het Patel is a driver that was first seen in World Race Series 2018: Christmas Special, driving a white Dodge SRT Viper ACR in the event. He is also known as the "protagonist" of the video as the viewers see the event through Het's eyes. The race begins with Het driving to the starting line with his own personal 1992 matte black Ferrari Testarossa. After the driver gallery, Het climbs into his Viper and the race begins. Het began the race in 8th place and then dropped to last place. After a quick burst of speed, however, he was able to make it back to 9th. He began climbing places. In the stretch between Oxfordshire and Bamburgh castle, Het was in 7th-9th place. After Bamburgh, however, many of the drivers had trouble navigating the tight spaces of the castle roads. Het took advantage of this and passed many. The leaders were soon made up of Het, Alejandro Ventura, Manuel Lagunas and Angelo Benfield, with Het in 1st. He continued to hold 1st place all the way into Edinburgh in Scotland. Here he fought for control of 1st and 2nd against Ventura and Lagunas, eventually losing. After Manuel Lagunas' devastating Edinburgh crash, Het held 2nd. On the final stretch it was looking as if Het would finish in 2nd, when Angelo Benfield flew past him for 2nd, leaving Het to finish in 3rd place. At the very end, Het's 3rd place finish was honored with the quote: "We can't win 'em all guys". Gallery oooof.JPG ertwettttt.JPG|Het in his pre-race 1992 Testarossa ergtwett.JPG|Driving toward the starting line for the Christmas Special qw34twe4te4t.JPG|Het's moving driver gallery image acr2.JPG|A view of Het's Viper ACR as he steps into it sn4k3.JPG|Turning the keys lights camera action2.PNG|The race begins, with Het in 8th place 45tertyy.PNG|Het in 9th place, following Angelo Benfield dsfgdgg.PNG dfgfg.PNG|Het is flanked by competitors. Seen on the left is Gabriel Press. defdggg.PNG|Het fights with Jacqueline Hancock on a roundabout on the way to Bamburgh Castle wrrtgtrgh.PNG|A graceful turn erewtgtg.PNG ereggt.PNG|Bamburgh castle can be seen in the distance looming over the drivers. jinnah.PNG|Kalen Jinnah can be seen, wrecked on the side of the road leading into Bamburgh Castle. Possibly spun out previously. ergfegtrtg.PNG|The drivers navigate the tight passageways of Bamburgh Castle rtrreyy.PNG|Angelo Benfield can be seen following Het, while Gabriel Press and Genevieve Ferrara have drastically overshot a corner. rtyy.PNG|A hood camera view from Het as he passes Scott Tinter and Mukrab Tesfasselasie who appears to have failed to brake on the final turn at Bamburgh, lamps.PNG|An overhead view as Het passes them. cannonz.PNG|Het flies off of the top of Bamburgh castle, which launches him into 1st place ergergt.PNG|Het riding away from Bamburgh in 1st as the rest of the drivers make the jump off of the castle. ertg.PNG|A rear trunk camera view as the other drivers (Alejandro Ventura in 2nd) aggressively attempt to pass Het. erretett.PNG|An interior view from Het's Viper as he makes a turn. ertgetet.PNG|The snow flies past the Viper as if sitting still as Het crosses into Edinburgh. ergegtet.PNG|Het and Alejandro fight for 1st place with Het attempting to pin Alejandro to the sidewalk, unsuccessfully. wertrwt.PNG|Manuel Lagunas passes Het and Alejandro briefly for 1st place. He crashes off-screen soon after. ertetetr.PNG ertetr.PNG|Top-down view stitching.PNG|Interior camera view on the last stretch of the race. efeettt.PNG|Het reaches the finish, as Angelo in 2nd can be seen flying into Edinburgh Castle, the front doorway of which is the official finish line. World Race Series 2019: Race #2 Suzuka Circuit Het Patel makes his first mainstream WRS appearance within World Race Series 2019's Leg 1 race #2 event at Suzuka Circuit in Japan. In that event, Het drove a red 2006 Mitsubishi Lancer Evo IX MR. Het began the race in 17th place with a qualifying time of 2:59:21. Het utilized his turbocharged Lancer's power to pass many drivers during the race, including but not limited to; Jessica Messere, Emma Kolacke and Sebastian Bonito. In the end, Het finished in 12th place. While his performance was satisfactory, it was not enough to make the top 4. As a result, Het was promptly eliminated from the series. He has not appeared in a WRS event since. As displayed on his driver information card, Het's car's engine is a 286hp turbocharged inline-4, his representative country is India and his gender is male. Gallery miles away.JPG|Het on Lap 1 at Suzuka. het2.JPG|On Lap 2. Trivia *Het is unique among World Race Series racers, as he is focused on almost exclusively during a race. He is called the "Hero" of the Christmas Special event. *Het has been described as an "Indian native and aspiring engineer". *The license plate on Het's Christmas Special Viper ACR, reads "PATEL". *In WRS 2019's Suzuka race, Het's 2006 Evo IX is very similar to Nimsy Corea's 2004 Mitsubishi Evo VIII MR. The cars are both red Lancer Evolutions but are 2 years apart and are designated differently. The similarity between the models has nonetheless caused the two to be confused. *In WRS 2019's Suzuka race, Het's driver information card has an error in the "Engine" category, where his horsepower statistic does not include the "hp" after the number. Category:Racers Category:Dodge Drivers Category:Dodge Viper Drivers Category:Mitsubishi Drivers Category:Mitsubishi Lancer Drivers Category:WRS 2018 Christmas Special Category:WRS 2019 Category:WRS 2019 Suzuka